1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermal stencil-making machine.
2. Background Arts
In a thermal stencil-making machine, a thermosensitive stencil screen and a thermally-perforating head are moved relatively to each other to make a stencil screen plate (sheet) by thermally perforating the thermosensitive stencil screen by use of the thermally-perforating head based on image information. Generally, such a thermal stencil-making machine is commonly utilized, because its mechanism is simple and its stencil-making operation is easy.
A Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-270379) discloses a thermal stencil-making machine for screen printing. It is noted in the Patent Document 1 that a stencil-making operation by the thermal stencil-making machine can be shortened and simplified, and a stencil screen plate can be made with high precision.
In the thermal stencil-making machine disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a screen holder frame that holds a stencil screen on which a thermosensitive material is pasted, and a platen are laid on a stencil-making table, and the stencil screen with the thermosensitive material and the platen are contacted with each other. Then, a thermally-perforating head is moved above the stencil-making table relatively to the screen holder frame to form perforated holes on the thermosensitive material by use of heats generated by heater elements of the thermally-perforating head. The stencil screen plate is composed of the perforated thermosensitive stencil screen and the screen holder frame that holds the perforated thermosensitive stencil screen.
Here, an above-mentioned screen on which a thermosensitive material is pasted is also called as a thermosensitive stencil screen. Such a thermosensitive stencil screen is generally made by pasting a thermosensitive material on (e.g. attaching a thermosensitive film to) a main surface side (stencil-making side) of a mesh screen for screen printing. The mesh screen is made by weaving warp and woof strands. A stencil screen plate (a perforated thermosensitive stencil screen and a screen holder frame) is used to print images on T-shirts, for example.